Todo comenzó con una taza de té
by Linahi
Summary: Rin aprende el arte de la ceremonia del té y Sesshomaru es su invitado, ¿qué sucederá? Historia corta basada unos años después del final de Inuyasha, en conmemoración de San Valentín.


Dedicado a Ecylp y Mizu que me impulsaron a subirlo. ¡Feliz San Valentín!

De más está decir que ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen me pertenecen, son obra de** Rumiko Takahashi**.

* * *

**Todo comenzó con una taza de té**

Luego de tanto tiempo practicando, por fin estaba lista para hacer su primera ceremonia del té.

En la aldea junto a la anciana Kaede, con quien se quedó una vez derrotado Naraku, había aprendido a servir al otro. Rin siempre se interesó por el bien ajeno y ese don fue el que le permitió convivir un año junto a Sesshomaru, sin embargo, el tiempo pasa para todos y ella ya no era más la niña que debía ser salvada, la pequeña que permanecía a su lado en silencio y creyendo que así estaba bien; ahora ella era una adolescente madura, entrando a sus diecisiete años de edad y siendo momento de encontrar un hombre con quien casarse y formar una familia. A pesar de todos los jóvenes que podían pretenderla, Rin había elegido años atrás, en su infancia, con quien algún día iba a pasar el resto de su vida. Se trataba de Sesshomaru, si bien normalmente se lo podía advertir en su forma de hombre, no dejaba de ser un demonio y de los más fuertes… ¿O quizá solo era un hombre encerrado en el cuerpo de un demonio?

Estaba preparada para esa tarde, estrenaba por primera vez uno de los _kimonos _más bellos que le regaló Sesshomaru, sin duda conocía sus gustos a la perfección y ella gozaba de verse atractiva para él. Era de seda verde con detalles dorados y rubíes incrustados formando pequeñas flores de loto. Un _kimono _tan refinado como la mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo.

En los últimos años no solo aprendió el arte de curar, sino que también se interesó en el arte de la ceremonia del té. Estuvo meses y meses practicando, seleccionando las hierbas para realizar una bebida acorde al paladar de su amado quien no dejaba de ser un demonio con gustos exquisitos y mezquinos, pero a ella no le importaba porque conocía a la perfección la dulzura de su corazón.

—Esta taza de té negro es para usted, señor Sesshomaru, y esta taza de té rojo es para usted, señor Jaken—afirmó sirviendo la bebida con la delicadeza de un cisne al nadar.

—Rin, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué mi taza es tan pequeña? —le gritó Jaken al notar que su taza era digna del tamaño a la de los muñecos con los que ella bien sabía jugar años atrás.

—Es acorde a su estatura y personalidad, pensé hasta el último detalle para este momento —dijo sonriendo. No se podía afirmar si era una broma de su parte en honor a los viejos tiempos o si realmente lo pensaba así.

Este pequeño detalle se le presentó a Sesshomaru con un aire nostálgico, recordaba a la perfección los rasgos de la niña que burlaba a Jaken sin ningún tipo de miedo. Hoy en día ya no quedaban esos matices infantiles, era toda una mujer y muy bella a sus ojos. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo así por un humano puesto que odiaba a los humanos, eran seres débiles y que vivían poco tiempo, los más longevos llegaban a los 100 años con mucho esfuerzo; mas Rin no le era detestable. Nunca en su vida se arrepentiría de haberla revivido años atrás con su _Tenseiga_.

Tomó la taza con su mano y bebió el té que ella preparó con tanto amor para él, Rin hacía todo con amor. Se preguntaba si era digno de permanecer a su lado, sabía que el tiempo de ella era corto y no pretendía estorbar más en su vida. La amaba como quien ama la brisa en su rostro, la amaba como un humano, pero dentro de su cuerpo de demonio que no le permitía demostrar totalmente el afecto que le tenía. Por primera vez entendió lo que su padre sintió alguna vez por la madre de Inuyasha. Debía admitir que existían humanos capaces de romper con la coraza más dura y consolidada del demonio más fuerte que habitara la Tierra, y no le molestaba decirse a él mismo que Rin había logrado bajar todas sus defensas y aflorarle sentimientos tan puros.

—Está muy bien, te has esforzado mucho—le dijo clavando sus dorados ojos en la mirada castaña de la joven, ella le devolvió una sonrisa gentil.

—Pues el mío es tan pequeño que ni el sabor le pude sentir —criticó Jaken. Sentía celos del cariño que Rin manifestaba al joven demonio mientras que a él lo trataba como a un trapo viejo, a la vez que se sentía triste porque Sesshomaru siempre era gélido con él (¡que también era un demonio!), pero con Rin, una simple humana, se mostraba dulce.

—Señor Jaken, si desea le puedo servir más —espetó con calma.

—No quiero, con esto es suficiente —respondió.

—Ya te puedes retirar—le ordenó Sesshomaru con tanta frialdad que cualquiera se hubiera congelado a su lado. Jaken se fue tan rápido como su fisonomía le permitió, seguía igual de obediente. Años atrás había decidido entregar su vida a ese demonio que admiraba desde lo más profundo de su ser y al que le conocía las mañas, tenía en claro que estaba buscando el momento perfecto para pasar un rato a solas con Rin.

Sesshomaru volvió a beber del té, si bien le sabía como cualquier té, no podía negarse a otra taza al ver la sonrisa y elegancia con la que la joven servía. Estaban ambos en silencio, la calma era parte del ambiente y ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo ante la ausencia de sonido. Se trataba de un silencio disfrutable en el que admiraban sus cuerpos mutuamente. Ella estaba fascinada por el cabello blanco y los ojos dorados del demonio, él se había centrado en los labios rosados y en las curvas que había desarrollado la joven, en el fondo poseía deseos carnales como cualquier ser.

—Ya no queda té, pero si desea puedo preparar más en unos instantes —comentó apenada.

—No hace falta, debo irme —respondió.

—¡No!... Digo... hace mucho que no lo veo… y estaba pensando que debo agradecerle de alguna forma todo lo que hizo por mí hace tantos años —contestó con su tono dulce pero decidido, esa forma de emanar la voz era el extracto perfecto de su personalidad. Hablaba en serio, no cabía dudas.

—No hay razón para que agradezcas.

—¡Claro que sí! me ha salvado la vida tantas veces, y yo debo devolverle el favor sea como sea.

—Sigue así —le respondió posando su mano derecha en la mejilla del rostro de Rin. Realmente hacía años que no tenía contacto físico alguno con ella, pocas veces se había dejado ser tan demostrativo, sólo se permitía tocarla en momento cruciales como aquella visita al infierno. Rin tomó con su mano la mano que Sesshomaru mantenía en la mejilla de ella, lo miró con decisión y le dijo:

—Señor Sesshomaru, estoy dispuesta a estar toda mi vida a su lado, del modo que usted desee.

Ese contacto físico produjo que su corazón aumentara levemente la velocidad del latir, sensación que nunca le había sucedido y se revelaba con desconcierto en su mente.

Realmente ya no le bastaba con olerla o mirarla, necesitaba otro tipo de contacto y sabía que la única manera de conseguirlo era uniéndose con ella. Se preguntaba si debía seguir los pasos de su padre y permitirse amar a una humana, si realmente valía la pena compartir con Rin su vida a sabiendas que él nunca podría demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por su condición de demonio.

—Rin, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Permanecer a mi lado no es lo mismo que estar con un humano.

—Lo sé.

—Podría lastimarte.

—También lo sé.

—Entonces vuelve a mi lado, pero ya no como una niña, sino como la mujer que eres —ordenó decidido y sin despegar su mirada. Sus manos permanecían en contacto haciendo al momento mucho más íntimo. El roce era cálido y suave a la vez.

—Sí, deseo volver a su lado… yo realmente lo amo. No pido que me ame ni nada semejante, solo quiero estar a su lado por lo que me queda de vida —respondió sin dudas. En sus mejillas sentía un calor insoportable y el corazón galopaba en su pecho a ritmos desenfrenados. Realmente nunca se había confesado a nadie y eso le hacía sentirse avergonzada.

—Desde ahora nuestras vidas están atadas.

Es así como el tiempo transcurrió y ambos cumplieron con el trato: sus vidas estaban unidas. Rin se sentía amada totalmente, conocía a la perfección los sentimientos del demonio sin necesidad de palabras o gestos dulces. Sesshomaru, por su parte, comprendió más sobre la naturaleza humana y estaba totalmente orgulloso de la mujer que tenía a su lado, nunca pensó sentirse así por una joven, pero no se apenaba de ninguna forma, él sabía la clase de demonio que era y no le importaba lo que opinaran los demás. No dudaría en matar a cualquiera que criticara su relación con Rin porque desde que la tenía a su lado, la vida era más feliz. Se propuso disfrutar del poco tiempo que, a su percepción, se le había otorgado para estar junto a ella dada la circunstancia de que Rin moriría antes por su condición de humana aún cuando a él le quedase mucho recorrido por vivir.

_"Todo comenzó con una taza de té" _pensaba ella al recordar aquel día en que pactaron su unión. Rin una vez a la semana realizaba el ceremonial convirtiéndose ese espacio en el único momento en el que ambos se permitían tener contacto íntimo y demostraciones de amor físicas, a veces más apasionadas, otras más suaves, pero siempre sinceras.

* * *

Si ha llegado hasta aquí, le agradezco de todo corazón la lectura, espero que haya sido de su gusto. Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas.

Les deseo muy feliz día.

Linahi.

Edito: Decidí quitarle el "humor" como segundo género. La verdad es que soy nuevita por aquí y desconocía que se podía elegir uno solo, al subir el one-shot interpreté que estaba obligada a otorgarle dos géneros. Lamento si eso ocasionó molestias.


End file.
